


cuddles

by kindly



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: Danny doesn't cuddle. Dash knows this, after dating the boy for a few years now. So he finds it weird when the boy just crawls on top of him one day while he's reading and falls asleep. Then it keeps happening.





	cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> aka how to breath easier by Dash Baxter.  
> i wrote this little thing for my friend's birthday. she wanted swagger bishie and so i wrote out this super cheesy little fic. i personally think it's tooth-rotting fluff, but people on tumblr seemed to like it. c:  
> enjoy, y'all.

Danny wasn't usually a cuddly kind of person, Dash knew this as a fact. He knew that because of the ghost fights and being Phantom, a friendly touch wasn't a well-known thing for his boyfriend. All this Dash knew very well. He'd once tried to do that cute surprise thing, sneaking up behind the boy and covering his eyes only to get elbowed in the gut and thrown over a bony shoulder. He'd landed with the wind knocked out of him and a very apologetic boyfriend hovering over him. The blonde could only smile and wheeze out a laugh, saying he should have known better.

 

Anyways, the point being that Dash knew Danny pretty good by now and that the blonde knew his boyfriend wasn't a cuddler. So when Danny came over while Dash was reading a book for his English class, Dash wasn't expecting him to just flop onto the bed that he was one and move Dash's arm to lay himself on the larger boys chest, wrap spindly arms around his side and then fall asleep on top of the boy.

 

"Okay, sure," Dash blinked at his boyfriend and smiled, letting a hand fall into long black hair and gently card his fingers through it for as long as Danny was asleep. Which was about two and a half hours, Dash's butt had gone numb and his arm was tired from being held up slightly to not crush Danny's airway but Dash was a considerate boyfriend _dammit_. He glanced down at Danny, shutting his book and whispering softly, "How long you gonna sleep?"

 

"Hmm," the raven haired boy twitched his nose cutely and huffed out a breath as he blinked his ocean eyes open. "Oh, sorry," Dash could only smile and let out a chuckle when Danny pulled a hand up to rub sleepily at his eyes, pads of his fingers pushing against dark eyelashes. "Did you finish your reading?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. I got it all down, sleeping beauty. Was that your plan? Sleep on me to get me to finish reading the assignment?" Dash set the book to the side and pulled an arm behind his head, elbow to the ceiling. Danny smirked up at the blonde as he squeezed Dash's side slightly.

 

"Maybe, or maybe I just wanted an excuse to cuddle up to you for a while," Dash had to laugh at that.

 

"You don't cuddle, Danny. _Ever_ ," Dash almost lost it at the scandalized look on Danny's face but kissed the boy's forehead instead. "I wouldn't mind this becoming a thing though, babe," Dash admits it with a shrug of his broad shoulders, letting his left arm fall down around Danny's waist to pull him up a bit as Dash settles himself on the bed instead of the headboard now.

 

"I'm gonna make this a thing now. I'll cuddle the shit out of you, Dash," the boy smiles up at the blonde and Dash really can't help the laugh now.

 

"That would make cuddling awkward if you cuddled the shit out of me, babe," he earns a light punch to the shoulder and a pinch to his side when he doesn’t stop laughing.

 

"You know what I meant, dumbass," Danny pouts until he gets a kiss from Dash, which turns into them making out for the next half hour.

 

\-----

 

The next time that Danny pulls the 'cuddle thing' is when Dash is studying with Kwan in their dorm room. They're sitting at a low table, Dash has his legs crossed and he's reading the history textbook for a quiz the next day when Danny comes in, bleary eyes and little yawns. He drops his bag behind Dash before he lifts one of Dash's arms to crawl under it, head in the blondes lap as he promptly faces Dash's stomach and falls asleep.

 

"Uhm," Kwan looks slightly uncomfortable before he just smiles with a chuckle and goes back to studying.

 

"Yeah, I don't know, man. It's a new thing for me too," Dash confesses and shrugs before he goes back to quizzing himself on WWII. He does let a hand fall to the silky hair in his lap and he messes with one of the earrings on the top of Danny's ear to keep his attention focused on the page in front of him.

 

Kwan finishes studying and ends up going to meet Star before Danny wakes back up. He does end up taking a picture to show his girlfriend though and smirks when Dash tries to tell him not to share it before Kwan promises to send it to Dash too. It makes the room quiet enough to hear the soft breaths Danny takes when he's sleeping.

 

"You're such a…" Dash doesn’t know the word yet, for what Danny is to him. He knows that Danny is his savior, in more ways than one, honestly. Danny had saved Dash from himself, from ghosts and thoughts that would tear him down.

 

"Such a what?" Danny pipes up and laughs into the soft skin on Dash's stomach as the blonde startles at the sudden voice.

 

"You're a punk, Fenton," Dash laughs and bends down to nip at the raven's ear. His boyfriend tries to squirrel away from him, but Dash has a good grip on the boy as he hauls him into his lap. Danny's legs go to either side of his hips and he wraps his arms around the blondes neck before they kiss.

 

It's always a sort of battle they get to have. Bruised lips and nips on the neck to leave hickies. Since Dash and Danny had stopped being bully/victim and evolved into a ' _something more_ ' kind of thing, it was as if the fighting never stopped, but evolved with them. They fought over who could kiss better, who could leave more hickies, who could leave more bruises shaped like fingers and hands on hips.

 

"I'm punk-rock, you mean?" Danny laughs against Dash's lips as brings hands up to wrap blonde curls around his fingers. Dash's hands settle on slim hips and squeeze just enough that his boyfriend wraps hands tighter in blonde hair.

 

"Nah, just a punk," Dash laughs into the pale neck and he nips lightly, pulling a giggle from his boyfriend.

 

At least he got his studying done early that night.

\-----

 

The next time Dash sees Danny when he's sleepy is when he's lounging on the old small couch in Dash and Kwan's dorm. It was something the boys had found on a craigslist ad for about $50. It was ugly and when they first got it, it smelled a bit like cat piss. Star had paid for the cleaning of it to make sure it didn't smell anymore but that didn’t change the fact it was ugly as sin.

 

Anyways, Dash was sitting and reading, leaning back against one arm of the couch with his battered copy of American Gods that Sam told him to read. Dash glances up as Danny enters the room and drops his bag by the door, pulling his shoes off as he walked over to the blonde.

 

Dash doesn't even bat an eye when Danny crawls the length of the ugly couch and just lifts his arms as Danny slots his face into the crook of Dash's neck, arms circling around the blondes chest and he lets his legs fall, one over Dash's left leg and the other on the inside as Dash pulls a leg up against the cushion of the couch. All in all, both of them are settled in nicely for the next hour or so.

 

Dash can't help the hand that falls to inky hair and his thumb that rubs just the outside shell of a pierced ear. Being able to touch Danny like this has just made Dash fall more in love. The quiet snores, little sighs and lingering touches.

 

Touches that made him fall _that much_ more for the boy.

 

Touches that let him just _breathe_ easier.

 

Dash glances at Danny as he moves closer, he sets the book on the ground by the couch and slides down slightly to lay his head on the arm of the couch. He wraps an arm over Danny's back and sighs lightly, eyes drifting closed.

 

It felt good to breathe easy.


End file.
